4 and 6 Forever
by osxclara
Summary: Chapter 4 of my story "Another Regular Initiation". Hope you like it and my story!


**First M so don't hate**

Tobias closed the door and smiled. He walked over to me "Now, where were we?"

I grabbed both sides of his face and brought his lips down on mine. The force I brought knocked him back down on the bad and I was on top of him. His hands traveled down my back into my back pockets.

"Tris." He said in between kisses

"Tobias."

"I love you so much." He pulled back and looked in my eyes.

"I know. I love you too." I looked back in his eyes and I knew he really meant it. He moved some of my hair out of the way of my face before he kissed me again and switched positions so he was now on top. My hands settled down on his waist. I never realized how strong Tobias is; seeing all his muscles expand and relax with every movement he makes. I'm forever happy that he's all mine. I remember some wise words he once said to me. _Be brave Tris. _So brave I shall be.

I moved my hands down to the front of his pants and started teasing him; dipping my hands in and put ever so slowly.

"God Tris…stop teasing." He was almost begging. Tobias never begs.

"What makes you think I'm teasing you?" I ask totally oblivious.

"Well two can play at that game." His hands traveled up my rib cage and his kissed traveled down to my cleavage. I started to feel my insecurities rising, but then I remembered that I have nothing to be afraid of. His hands gently crest my covered breasts and I let out a small moan. He smiled and continued to kiss my cleavage. His hands traveled back to bra clasp and fiddled around with the straps. I really couldn't take this anymore.

"Tobias…hurry up already." I push him

"What? Am I teasing you?" He asks.

"Fine I'm sorry about teasing you just…ooohhh." I let out a moan and he suddenly pushes my bra down, exposing my bare breasts, and takes my left nipple in his mouth as he plays with the other one. I guide his free hand to the back of my bra as he unclips it. I let it fall on the floor and Tobias looks up at me, examining my upper body. I can feel my insecurities arise as I try to cover myself up. Tobias grabs my hands and my 32A chest is exposed. "There's nothing you need to feel embarrassed about. You're beautiful, and don't you forget it." He guided my hands down his muscular chest and abs down to his pants. He set them on the button and I knew what he wanted to me to do. I looked back into his eyes to make sure.

"Be brave Tris." The same words he said to me during my fear simulation. I look down as I fumble with the button but I finally got it. After I unzipped his zipper, I pulled down his pants but they didn't get very far. Tobias helped me pull them down and I gasped ever so slightly. My arm was brushing against his enlarged erection and he let in a sharp breath. I took that as a good thing. I started to trace my fingers up and down his member through his boxers. Tobias closed his eyes and let out a small moan. Before I got to do anything else, he unzipped my pants and slipped the off my legs leaving me in a pair of small black panties. He soon got me out of those too.

"God Tris you're so perfect." He said before his kissed me again.

I slid my hands into his boxers and brushed up against his throbbing dick. I took it in my hands and started moving my hand up and down. He let out a small moan and told me to continue. As I was doing so, his fingers traveled down to my sex and started exploring. He pushed me down on the bed so he was on top; he kissed his way down my stomach. I let my head roll back on the pillow as he started licking my sex.

"Tobias…" I was at loss for words when he stuck his tongue in and out. It was the most amazing feeling I ever had; being from Abnegation nothing makes you feel excited so I'm not used to it. Tobias makes me feel amazing and excited. His hands held my legs down as he continued exploring with his tongue. I felt something build in the pit of my stomach. I whimpered as the feeling build up even more.

"Just relax Tris." Tobias told me. I relaxed my body and screamed out his name. He smiled and kissed he hard on the mouth. I tasted myself on his lips and tongue as he devoured my mouth. He pulled his boxers off and now we were both completely naked. Seeing him in this state, this vulnerable beautiful lustful state, made me feel even higher with ecstasy. I rubbed my hands up and down his chest and everywhere else. He positioned himself in front of my entrance.

"Are you ready? This might hurt a little." I nodded and he slowly made his way in; and it hurt. I never realized how big he was until he was fully in. I could feel the tears in the back of my eyes and Tobias kissing my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Tris. The pain will be over soon, I promise." He kissed me to distract me from the pain in me abdomen and lower. Once it was just a dull pain I started moving my hips back and forth to let him know I was okay. He got the hint and started pumping himself in and out of me, very slowly I may add. When he was almost out of me, me pushed himself back in with more force. My fingernails were leaving little marks on his back. Tobias was kissing my neck and every time he pushed himself back into me I moaned. This was the best feeling ever.

Once we found a smooth rhythm, the sensation was even better. Tobias kept kissing my neck as my hands were around his neck. He pumped himself faster into me and I got an idea.

Without breaking off, I rolled on top of him and sat up. I started rubbing my hips back and forth while Tobias had mixed looks of lust, sock, excitement and wonder. I leaned forward and kissed his jaw; I could feel his dick getting bigger and stiffer with excitement and I continued to move my hips up and down. I kissed everywhere on his face except his lips, saving those for later. I sat back up and took his hands, guiding them to my stomach, up my rib cage and let them settle on my breast. He squeezed them ever so slightly.

"Shit Tris, you sure do know how to make me go crazy." He grabbed both of them and his hands massaged them, now not being so careful, fondling and playing with them made my head roll back. He put his hand on my back and pulled me towards him. His mouth came in contact with my nipple as he played with the other one. I raised my hips up and down and pounded myself on to him. He let go of my nipple and moaned my name. He moved his hips up and down along with mine. I felt this warm sensation build up inside of me again; the same one I felt earlier. Tobias told me to relax when that happened so I did that.

"Tobias…I'm almost-" But I could never finish my sentence. I came with him still inside of me.

"Fuck Tris you're so tight. Feel so good." He mumbled. After he said that he came with me, his warm seed inside of me made me feel so alive. He kissed me before I collapsed on top of him. He stroked my hair slowly as I felt his chest rise up and down with every breath he took.

"That…was…"

"Great." I finish for him.

"More than great. Amazing." He took my face in his hands and kissed me softly as if I were to break. I brushed my fingers against his cheeks as I tried to deepen the kiss, but I was way too tired.

I broke away and rested my head back down on his strong chest. Tobias pulled the blankets up around us creating a protective shield from the rest of the world. Now it was just the two of us. He continued to play with my hair and I drifted off to sleep.

"Do you know how much I love you Tris?"

I smiled. "I think I got a pretty good idea. And I love you too." And I fell asleep in his protective and loving arms.


End file.
